Bless Me, Father
by antilogicgirl
Summary: Unwanted attraction, a crisis of faith, and getting stuck in an elevator bring Sasuke and Naruto together in spite of their own anxiety. AU Lemon later
1. Unwanted Attraction?

**A/N:** Okay. This is just another excuse for me to mess with Sasuke. I have turned him in to an uber-Catholic! He's uptight, sexually repressed, and really horny at the same time. Add in a very pretty co-worker, who happens to be the object of his desire, and you get one potetially explosive situation. Chapter 1 is called Unwanted Attraction? Because he's having a crisis. He's not sure if he wants to be attracted to this person or not. Only time will tell.

**Warnings:**

**FL--**Foul Language

**Y--**Little Yaoi fantasies...

**Legal Stuffiness:** I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters therein. Kishimoto Masashi, sole proprietor, and he owns my soul.

--**  
**

**Bless Me, Father…**

--

**Chapter 1: **Unwanted Attraction?

--

There were times…when his faith was tested. Those times included when he saw death and injustice, or when he himself turned away from those in need or danger because of potential risk to himself. But right now, it was because of another person.

Long legs, tanned skin, dancing eyes, and a ready smile. These were the times that he wished he could just toss faith out of the window. He was Catholic. And as such, he knew that what he felt was completely wrong. It was obvious that pre-marital sex was wrong. The thoughts he had were most definitely impure in nature. So why did he keep having them? Well, that was pretty simple. He was a sinner.

And the fact that he was a sinner was comforting to him. It was because he was a sinner that he knew it was all right. He could just confess his sins like a good little boy, and be done with it. And then…he could sin all over again. Vicious cycle, right?

Vicious was a very apt term to describe the attraction he felt toward the absolutely radiant person he had to see every day. Now, as he sat at his desk in a cramped cubicle, he could hear that musical voice drifting over from across that padded wall that did little to nothing to muffle the sound. Biting his lip, he tried his best to focus on the account he was working on. But worrying at his own lip made him think of the mouth that was forming those laughing words next door to his little box.

Thinking about that mouth made him think about how it would feel against his, how it would feel to press his own lips to those perfect, full…pouty…_oh, God…not now._ He could feel blood rushing to the absolute _wrong_ area of his body. It was horrible. Why did this have to happen now? And why couldn't they just _shut up_? That way, he wouldn't have to be fantasizing over what those lips would feel like sliding over his skin, and how wonderful it would be if he could make different sounds come from them.

His hand reached out, and ripped a picture from his bulletin board, and began fanning himself with it. _I'm in hell. That's it. Absolute hell_. He could make out what the voice from the other side of the wall was saying now, since it was getting louder.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure she'll _love_ them. You should definitely give them to her _tonight_, Sakura." He then heard a throaty laugh, which sent shivers over him. First hot, then cold…was he getting _sick_? "But…" The voice sounded unsure of itself. He could just picture those eyes, and the little crinkle between them as a frown began to form. "But Sakura…I don't think he—" The voice stopped abruptly. _Damn people for taking personal calls…_ "—_no_, Sakura. I'm _not_ going to do that!" There was a hint of anger in the voice, and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Seeing those eyes in his mind, blazing with anger was almost too much. He was getting hot again.

What in Hell? Am I getting menopause or something? I'm a man. I'm not supposed to have hot flashes…

Suddenly, he heard the phone being violently slammed down, and that made him jump. In a growl that he barely made out, he heard, "Damned nosy lesbian bitches…" Now, that was different. He had never heard a swear word pass those lips before. It got him thinking what other dirty words he might coax from them, if given the right encouragement. Now, using a five by seven inch photo wasn't enough fan for him. He felt like he was frying. And really, he could have been. His brain certainly was.

The sound of footsteps nearing the entrance to his cubicle alerted him that he would have a visitor momentarily, and he tacked the picture back up before sliding himself as close to the desk as possible, so that whoever it was wouldn't see his now very painful erection. He cursed himself for having a vivid imagination, but more so for having raging hormones. Honestly, he was twenty-five years old. They should have toned themselves down by now.

But oh, that was not the case. The sound of feet treading softly on carpet stopped, right in front of the entrance to his little box. Looking up, sweating slightly, he saw…the source of his discomfort.

His cubicle let out to an aisle which was, thankfully, next to windows. It allowed him to see when it was getting dark. Otherwise he would work into the night, and fall asleep here. But right now, as he looked up to see light spilling over the beautifully suited person before him, he cursed those windows. Light filtered through golden hair, and shone in deep blue eyes, outlined dark blue wool of a suit jacket, and illuminated concerned features.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Those blue eyes widened at his own look of shock.

"I'm fine," he groused, "now leave me alone, Naruto."

"You sure? You look a little flushed. And you're sweaty." The blonde man leaned into the cubicle, laying slender fingers on Sasuke's forehead. He felt like his skin tingled under that touch. It was gentle, yet firm. _Oh, God…stop touching me, please…no…don't stop…yes…no…shit! Shut the hell up!_ This inner debate went on as his terror increased when Naruto pushed his body through the small opening, and came to sit on his desk. "Sasuke, you don't have a fever, but you look like you need some fresh air. Come with me to lunch?"

Sasuke blinked dark eyes up at him, staring dumbly. He was still trying to process that as Naruto grabbed his black suit jacket and tossed it to him, and it fell onto his head. Sasuke's hands reached slowly up and pulled the fabric away from his now glaring face. He looked at the clock. "It's only eleven."

"Yeah…but I'm hungry, and _you_ look like you're gonna pass out. Come on, Stone Face. Let's make like trees." That had Sasuke blinking in confusion. "Make like trees and _leave_, Sasuke. Jesus, you act like you don't have a sense of humor…" Sasuke growled something about not having one at all, and how he better cut out the blasphemy before he kicked his face in, but he stood, making sure to keep his jacket in front of his crotch. The last thing he wanted was to have to explain to this man that he had a hard-on because of…well…listening to him talk to his lesbian friend, Sakura.

--

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned…" he began the little ritual of confession, which he did once every week. "It has been one week since my last confession. Since then, I have sworn numerous times, and had impure thoughts. About another man."

A throat cleared on the other side of the partition. "My son, you are aware that homosexual relations are one of the worst sins are you not?"

"Yes, Father. I'm well aware. Otherwise, I would not be here."

"That's good. You must try to suppress these feelings, my son."

"I have been, Father. It's just…this man is different. I don't know how to explain it. I feel _drawn_ to him, Father. It's like he shines. From the inside. He's one of those people. He makes everybody happy. He makes _me_ happy, Father."

Fingers were drumming on something hard on the other side of the screen. "It sounds to me, my son, that it is more than mere attraction you have for this man."

"What do you mean, Father?"

Clearing his throat, the priest began to speak again. "I do not condone homosexuality, let me make that clear. But you seem to have very deep feelings for this man. Am I correct?"

"I…I don't know…I…" He hesitated. "F-father, can you just give me my penance, please?" The words came out in a rush. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Very well. Say five Hail Mary's and two Our Father's, and try to examine your feelings on this matter. Love is not a sin, my son." Eyes widening at the priest's last words, he burst from the confessional, and for the first time in years, did not stay for mass. Walking quickly, he exited the cathedral. Once outside, he breathed heavily. _No. What I have for him is only a passing phase. It's hormones. Lust. Horribly misplaced lust. God…I need a beer._

**--**

** A/N:** I hope you liked it. There will be more of this sort of thing in the next chapter. Don't worry, you little hentais. You'll get your lemon love.


	2. Lunch Hour

**A/N: **Here's chapter 2. I know I shouldn't post these things so close together, but I'm really a bit excited about this. It's way more sexy than I usually do, and I know how much you little henatis love that. So, on with my warnings...

**FL--**Foul Language

**Y--**Yaoi fantasies

**Legal Stuffiness: **I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters therein. Kishimoto Masashi, sole proprietor, and he owns my soul.**  
**

** --**

**Bless Me, Father…**

--

**Chapter 2: **Lunch Hour

"No….Yes…Will you please fax them to Los Angeles for me? Sure, I'll trade for the Johnson account. It'll be easier than dealing with the Kaminski account."

The monotone from the other side of the cubicle wall lulled him. He leaned back in his chair, thinking of a flushed but pale man with a deep baritone voice, who seemed constantly irritated with him. And he smiled. Sasuke was beautiful. It was like he radiated some kind of dark magnetism that only he seemed to have. They'd gone to lunch the other day. Naruto had thoroughly enjoyed the surly man's presence, but then again, he always did.

Then, his face darkened at what Sakura had suggested. She knew very well that Naruto was almost painfully attracted to his cubicle neighbor, nearly to the point of being too distracted to work. Sakura, at the urging of her girlfriend, Ino, had given him the suggestion of coming on to the man at work, or at lunch. That would, as far as Naruto was concerned, never happen. He was altogether sure that Sasuke was as straight as a board, and far too wrapped up in the whole religion thing to actually ever consider having feelings for anyone of the opposite sex, let alone the same.

And so, as he sat there, listening to Sasuke's rumbling voice, he was at a loss as to what to do. Sakura's exact words had been, "Get on your knees and blow him," but that was _so_ not Naruto's style. He had hung up on her, not exactly pleased by her suggestion. In fact, he had gone so far as to go over to their apartment and yell at her. Naruto felt guilty afterward, of course, because she had looked scared. That went double because she was pregnant. In the end, he had apologized and hugged her until she stopped crying, and then let Ino smack him to her heart's content.

His thoughts latched onto that suggestion, which was why he had yelled at her. He thought of walking into that cramped little cubicle, and pushing Sasuke's chair to the opposite wall. Then, he would lean down, brushing his own lips over warm, smooth, _inviting_…lips…before putting his mouth to better use. He imagined his hands tugging at a belt, a button, a zipper. A waistband. And then he would see how much higher he could make that deep voice go. He might be able to get it up into the tenor range, though he wasn't sure. He'd only ever heard baritone and bass come out of those beautiful lips.

"…for lunch?"

Naruto blinked. He turned to the entrance of his cubicle, to see Sasuke standing there, leaning against the wall, twirling a pen in his fingers, sleeves rolled up, and holding a cup of coffee. He was smirking. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt your drool-fest? You're not supposed to be sleeping on company time, Naruto."

"I wasn't sleeping. I just zoned out." Naruto berated himself for sounding so lame. "What was it you said? Something about lunch?" His stomach growled at the mention of food.

Sasuke's smirk became a genuine smile, and Naruto was sure that his heart stopped. "I _said_ that it was about noon, and if you wanted you could come with me for lunch." Naruto jumped up from his chair, taking up his jacket and wallet, then pushing Sasuke ahead of him. "Hey!" the dark-haired man growled, "You're going to make me spill my coffee!" He stopped pushing, and Sasuke set his cup down on his own desk, before unrolling his sleeves while glaring at Naruto. As he put in his cuff-links, Sasuke said, "What the hell were you daydreaming about that you had such a weird look on your face, anyway?"

Naruto's smile faded. What did he say to that? _Oh, I was just fantasizing about deep-throating you in your cubicle_…that didn't sound like it would work. How about, _I was wondering if you'd ever consent to having me suck you off at work?_ Nope. That wouldn't do. So, he stuck to lying by omission. "My friend Sakura's kind of a bitch. She told me something really stupid the other day, and I was thinking about how I hung up on her and yelled at her. Kind of made me feel like shit. She's pregnant."

"Wow." Sasuke said, more to himself than to Naruto. "I didn't think you had a mean bone in your body." That made Naruto start.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought they gave them all to me that year." Sasuke was putting on his jacket now. Naruto blinked in confusion, frowning. "That was a _joke_, moron." Naruto gave a weak laugh, but mostly because he was stunned by the Uchiha's _attempt_ at humor. The fact that he'd _tried_ was enough for Naruto. Maybe he wasn't as cold as he'd thought. Of course, that opinion was quickly erased as Sasuke grabbed his blue and orange striped tie and started hauling him out of the office. "Come _on_, moron. I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?"

"Don't care."

"Right. You're the human garbage disposal. How about that new Chinese place down the street? They've got lunch specials." He just nodded. As Sasuke let go of his tie (apparently, the man was sure he would follow him now), Naruto's eyes narrowed. Why was Sasuke being so _nice_? Granted, this was still rather rude…pulling a guy by the neck…but for Sasuke, he seemed like he should be giggling and hugging people. The ice block must have been in a good mood or something.

When they got into his car, Naruto buckled his safety belt, and looked over at Sasuke. The little smile on his face was enough to freak Naruto out just a bit. Of course, being in a confined space with Sasuke meant that his imagination was going to start running wild again very soon. The moment Sasuke pulled out of the parking spot he'd taken earlier in the morning, and was concentrating on getting out of the massive parking lot, Naruto started to imagine vehicular sex.

Windows would be fogging up, and that intense gaze would be focused on him as his back began sticking to the leather of the seat. The _back_ _seat_. Their bodies would be sweating, their breath quick. And then, there would be sounds that made him crazy. Growling moans, courtesy of Sasuke, would almost drive him over the edge as those creamy hands moved over hot, naked flesh. A broken spring under his back would creak, and he would let out a little laugh, but that would stop when Sasuke slid into him…and then the best noises would start. Panting, moaning, struggling breaths, trying to draw it out as long as possible, but needing release even more. Finally, there would be hoarse cries, close together, as they came.

Naruto came back to reality as the car stopped. He blinked, and Sasuke looked at him oddly. "That's the longest I've ever heard you shut up."

"Fuck you, Sasuke!" Naruto snapped before removing his seat-belt. He turned to exit the car so that Sasuke wouldn't see the blush on his face.

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke had walked around the car, and taken hold of his tie. He started walking, and Naruto nearly tripped. "That's enough out of you, moron. Let's eat. If you say that again, I'll have to cut your tongue out and feed it to you."

Naruto yanked his tie out of Sasuke's hand, and growled, "I'm not a dog. And this is a two-hundred-dollar tie. _Not a leash_."

Sasuke stopped, and turned around, so suddenly that Naruto nearly bumped into him. "That," he said firmly, while poking Naruto's tie, "Is the ugliest tie I've ever seen." That had him sputtering incoherently, and he found that he was being left behind. "Aren't you coming?" Sasuke called over his shoulder. _Strange choice of words you have there…_Naruto thought, and followed the man into the restaurant.

**--**

**A/N: **Well...Naruto's got some...interesting ideas, doesn't he? Reveiw, people! This is going to be my first attempt at...(glances around)...real smut, so I need to know.


	3. Elevator

**A/N:** Here you are, darlings. This is Chapter 3 for you. It's amazing how fast this got written. But then again, I have a very _vivid_ imagination, so…well, you get the picture, I'm sure. Here, our boys are going back to work after their second lunch. Heheeh. Chaos is a wonderful thing, yes? I promised a longer chapter, and here you go. It's more than double that of the first two. Hope you enjoy. And if you can, please, everyone do a little voodoo dance, and pray to every god known to man that the little separator bars will start to work again. I'm getting really tired of it not working. Oh, and just one little content warning: Naruto's a tease. So, **cynlee**, better call for that blizzard again, for as Rob Thomas says, "It's a hot one, like seven inches from the mid-day sun..."

**Warnings:**

**FL—**Foul Language

**Y—**Yaoi. In your face, this time, not just fantasy

**Li--**Limey...mmm. I like limes...

**Legal Stuffiness: **I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters therein. Kishimoto Masashi, sole proprietor, and he owns my soul.

--

Bless Me, Father… 

**--**

**Chapter 3: **Elevator

Sasuke followed Naruto into the elevator. He was glad that they went to that Chinese place. It gave him time to think. After that odd episode in the car, where Naruto just stared at nothing at all for ten minutes while they drove, he was starting to wonder about the man's sanity. Usually, he got his ear talked off. But there was an eerie silence, after which Naruto got defensive. That was really odd.

Now, they stood in the little metal box, listening to muzak, and waiting to get to the twenty-first floor. Neither of them spoke. There was a kind of strained silence. What the hell had that episode been about, anyway? Sasuke wasn't _worried_ about him. He wasn't. He was just used to that loud, boisterous voice. And better the devil you know than the one you didn't, right?

When the elevator got to the eighteenth floor, there was a sudden, violent lurch, and then it stopped. Sasuke pressed the button to open the doors. Nothing happened. He pressed every button on the control panel that didn't include the emergency call button. Still nothing. "Damn…"

"What?" Naruto asked, looking curiously at the buttons. "We're stuck?"

"Looks like it."

"Fuck." Naruto said, and leaned huffily against the wall.

Sasuke's eye twitched. He hated that word. "Shut your mouth. Let me call for help." He pressed the red button on the lower right of the panel, and waited. Nothing. It was supposed to buzz. There was supposed to be a voice over the speaker. Something. But no. They were stuck in here until someone noticed that the elevator wasn't working. And knowing the maintenance people, it would be a while until they took care of it. Sighing, he took off his jacket and sat on the floor. "Looks like we're going to be here for a while, Naruto. You best get comfortable."

"Fuck." The blonde swore again.

"I thought I told you not to say that word. Maybe you want that dirty tongue cut out?" Sasuke glared up at Naruto, his anger and frustration rising.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to." Naruto said, smirking down at him from his position, still standing.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke stood up, and faced the man; he could feel his aggression coming to the surface. Why was he so irritated? Well, he was stuck in an elevator, that's why. But he questioned his reasoning for taking it out on Naruto. The answer to that was rather simple, as well. He loved the way the man looked when he was angry. That little crease between his eyebrows, the set of his jaw, and those lips…they were just barely pouting.

"It means, Sasuke, that you like my talking, and if I suddenly stopped, like I did in the car, you would wonder what was wrong, and try to fix it." Sasuke's eyebrows rose. How had the idiot caught on?

"What makes you think I'd try to fix whatever was wrong with you? You're such a spazz, no one can fix you." He was being spiteful now. Of that, he was well aware.

"Well, I might be a spazz, but at least I'm not a religious fanatic." That made Sasuke truly angry. He was not a religious fanatic. He had faith, which was more than he could say for most people, but he was not fanatical about it.

"Take that back," he said, his hands curling into fists.

"No." Naruto's blue eyes were mocking him in the dim light of the elevator. "I'm not taking it back. You're the most repressed, self-righteous prick I have ever met." Sasuke felt something die in him at those words. All the strength went out of him. He backed away from Naruto, and sat on the floor again, his hand straying to his jacket, and playing with the lapel absently. Was he self-righteous? Did he really come off that way? He was pretty sure most people considered him a prick, but did he really seem…self-righteous?

Did Naruto think that of him? Really?

--

Naruto stared down at Sasuke. He just shut up and sat down. What had just happened? He had fully been expecting a fist in the face. But nothing came. Studying the man for a long moment, he thought maybe he had gone a little too far. What was he going to do now? Being stuck for an unknowable about of time in the elevator with Sasuke was one of his…hotter fantasies. But it had never included the stunned silence that Sasuke was now exhibiting.

Slowly, he sat across from him, not far away, and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I kind of run off at the mouth, you know. And I don't know when to back dow—"

"Am I really repressed?" Sasuke asked, suddenly, while looking up at him. Those eyes…those dark, intense eyes were smoldering with an emotion that Naruto was hard-pressed to identify.

"I…I don't know. You just act like doing anything for your own benefit is a bad thing." After thinking for a moment, he added, "Like it's a sin."

Sasuke's eyes seemed far away. "Some things _are_ a sin, though."

That had Naruto's interest piqued. And of course, he had to ask. There was nothing better to do. "Are we talking like a minor sin, or the kind that has you going straight to Hell…do not pass Go, do not collect your two hundred dollars?"

Sasuke's mind came back from wherever it had been so he could say, "It's none of your business."

Naruto sighed. "Come on, Sasuke. You're really upset, and it's my fault. I'm just trying to understand. Humor me." Those beautiful, dark eyes closed, and Sasuke leaned his head back against the elevator wall. Naruto wondered how anyone could be allowed to look that good when they're distressed. It shouldn't be legal. He wanted to attack him, to make him feel better by force. Naruto wanted to force him to feel all of the things he felt when he looked at him. Then, maybe he would understand.

"Fine." Sasuke's low voice filled the elevator. "It's a sin…that would have me burn in the seventh layer of Hell. Happy?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? Did you kill someone?"

"No."

"Did you…did you rape someone?"

"No!"

"Then what the hell?" He was confused. As far as he knew, those were the worst things. Murder, rape, and apparently, taking the Lord's name in vain. He nearly shook his head at that. If that were the case, he would burn right along with Sasuke. He took the Lord's name in vain at least five times a day.

"I told you, it isn't your concern." Sasuke's eyes flickered to Naruto's for a moment, and there was that strange emotion again. Naruto was not letting it go. He couldn't. He needed to know what was upsetting Sasuke so much.

"But…I don't like seeing you this way. Why can't you tell me? Is it something I did? Other than put my foot in my mouth just now?" The little flinch Sasuke gave told him he was at least partially correct. But what the hell did he do? All he ever did was annoy him on a daily basis, just so he could hear his voice and have those eyes directed at him, even if it was in irritation. Sasuke didn't say anything, and Naruto scooted closer to him on the floor. "Sasuke…talk to me, man. I'm here. Just tell me what I did so I can apologize. I'm sure that I did _something_ to be an ass. I usually do."

The man's dark hair fell across his face as he looked away from Naruto. "It isn't something you did. It's me. Now can we please stop talking about this?"

Naruto sat in silence, thinking. Strange things had been going on lately. Sasuke, sweating in his cubicle, looking like a scared rabbit when he invited him to lunch. Sasuke inviting him to lunch today. And he was being nice. Naruto blinked, then his eyes widened in sudden epiphany. "Sasuke…can I ask you something?"

"If it's your last question, then yes."

Biting back his own anxiety, Naruto said, "Do you think I'm attractive?" Sasuke's head snapped forward, and was staring at him like he wanted to bore holes into his head. "What? I think it's a valid question. Answer me."

"How is it valid? I don't think I need to answer such a stupid question."

"Damn it, Sasuke, just answer me. How hard is it? Yes, or no? Just fucking answer the question!" He was up on his knees now, glaring at Sasuke with all his might, his fists bunched at his sides. Dark eyes looked up at him with an intensity that was dark and very nearly frightening.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Answer my question first."

"Tell me why you want to know, Naruto, then I'll answer you."

"Fuck you, Sasuke. I asked first, so you're going to tell me what I want to know."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying that? I _hate_ that word!" Sasuke was on his knees now, as well.

"Answer me, then, and I won't say it anymore, bastard!"

"Fine! Yes. I do. I find you attractive. There. Are you happy now?"

Naruto blinked at Sasuke, whose eyes had grown to roughly the size of teacups, and pale hands were now clamped over his mouth. So…he _did_ like men? That was the surprise of the century. "Fair is fair…I guess. I promised to tell you why I asked. The reason is, I think the same of you. Actually, I think a lot of you." Without really thinking about it, he raised a hand and peeled those fingers from Sasuke's mouth. "I think a lot of _things_ about you. All the time. It's _hard_ not to. Know what I mean?"

Sasuke was still staring at him, open mouthed, a look of complete horror on his face. "Sasuke, you're going to need to breathe soon."

Taking in a ragged breath, Sasuke seemed to come to himself again. "Naruto…I didn't—"

"Yes you did. Don't try to lie, Sasuke. You know lying is a sin, right?" That seemed to make Sasuke flinch.

"But I didn't mean…" Sasuke's voice trailed off as he realized the futility of denial. They were stuck in here, and there was no walking off or closing a door on Naruto. This was, in a way, Naruto supposed, like a confessional.

So, he figured he better get on with confessing his sins now, shouldn't he? "I have thoughts…Sasuke…I suppose you could call them _fantasies_…about you. Would you like to hear one?" The man looked as if he were going to jump out of his skin. "When you came to invite me to lunch, and you thought I was zoned out or asleep, I was really just listening to you on the phone. And I was thinking of what Sakura told me. She said I should come on to you at work. That's not my style. So instead, I just fantasized about it. You make such beautiful faces in my head, Sasuke. Pretty sounds, too. And your skin is so…_soft_. I wanted to know how it felt to touch you…to kiss you…you have the most wonderful lips…" He was rambling now. But he couldn't stop. Now that he had started, he couldn't shut his mouth.

"And I thought of what you would look like as I opened your pants, and put my hands inside, touching you…_stroking_ you. Have you ever wondered about that, Sasuke? Of course not. You wouldn't. _I_ thought of it. Ohh. Did I. I also wondered what kind of sounds you would make if I used my mouth on that same _hard_ bit of flesh." Naruto was becoming quickly aroused. He knew that it was a bad idea to do this to Sasuke. He was probably traumatizing him. But he couldn't stop. "And of course, you liked it in my mind, Sasuke. You liked it _so_ much, you groaned as you came. And I liked the taste of you."

A whimper came from Sasuke's throat as he fell back onto his rear end. Naruto leaned close to him. "Sasuke, I think that even if you are repressed, you're still the absolute most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You're everything I'm not. I admire your grace, your precision, and your drive. I don't just lust after you, Sasuke. I care about you, very much."

Sasuke's eyes came to rest on his, and he blinked for a moment. "Naruto…" he didn't finish. His face was only inches from Naruto's, and he seemed to be studying it.

"Sasuke," he asked, "Can I kiss you?" God, he felt like he was in the first grade. But this was so new; he felt that it was necessary.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath coming in short little gasps now as it breezed warmly over his face. Those pale lips parted, and he stammered, "Y-yes…" Naruto's heart leapt. He took a deep breath. This had to be perfect.

Closing his eyes, he spanned the distance of two inches to Sasuke's face, softly pressing his mouth against a pair of dry, but velvety soft lips, which seemed stiff. "I'm not going to hurt you," he muttered against Sasuke's mouth, "please relax." The dark-haired man did as he was told, and when Naruto kissed him again, he responded, tilting his head back and pressing his mouth against Naruto's, and was that a whimper?

After a moment, Naruto's lips parted, and he nibbled at Sasuke's lower lip. Again, he went stiff. But Naruto wasn't one to give up. He patiently waited for the other man to loosen up, and was rewarded by Sasuke's mouth opening. Slipping his tongue between smooth lips, Naruto allowed himself a tentative exploration of Sasuke's mouth, and a short acquaintance with Sasuke's own tongue. Though he wanted to deepen the kiss more, he thought it might frighten Sasuke. So, he pulled back, and gave him a small peck on the nose instead. "Did you like that, Sasuke?"

Dark eyes were like smoky glass, clear, but bottomless. He could only nod, it seemed. They looked at one another for a long time. Then, Sasuke said, "Can you do that again?" all the while, his face was red as a tomato.

"No, Sasuke. I can't." The disappointment was clear on the pale man's face as he said this. "If I do, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to control myself." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You…you mean you think you'd…take advantage of me?" There was a quality about his voice that said he didn't believe a word of it.

"Not necessarily, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Naruto was all for respecting a person's own boundaries. He didn't want to unknowingly cross one of Sasuke's. Other than the big one, which was over and done with.

"I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable, Naruto." That had his eyes snapping back to Sasuke's face, searching for any sign of falsehood. Finding none, he bit his lip for a moment.

"No, Sasuke, I want you to kiss _me_."

He heard a hard gulp, but Sasuke reached out for him, taking his face in his hands. When their lips met for the second time, he found that Sasuke could be much less timid. Naruto's lower lip was suddenly and sensuously being sucked, which left his mouth hanging open. It was better than his dreams, his fantasies. Sasuke kissing him was so…sinfully wonderful…that he wanted more. He could feel Sasuke's tongue invade his mouth, forceful and _demanding_. There was no suppressing the moan he let loose, which had Sasuke pulling away from him, and Naruto mourning the loss of those lips. The Uchiha looked down at him curiously. "That was a _good_ noise, Sasuke. God…that felt good."

Sasuke's smile spread over his face, rare and beautiful. He leaned in, taking hold of Naruto's tie again. This time, he only gave it a gentle tug. Just enough force to bring their lips into contact with each other. Naruto could feel the way Sasuke was trembling. It was like…_Oh, God. He's a…no. There's no fucking way. Mr. Sex on Legs…a virgin?_ Naruto wanted to push away from him. It wasn't that he didn't want him. No…it was clear that was the exact opposite. But he didn't want Sasuke's first…everything to be in an elevator that smelled suspiciously of Pine-Sol. Though, he had to admit, it was very appealing to him that he be the first to have Sasuke.

Speak of the devil…Sasuke's hands had moved to his shoulders. They were rubbing, raking nails over soft cotton, and Naruto could hardly stand it. It was all he could do not to throw Sasuke to the floor and grind into him as if there were no tomorrow. Finally, he had enough of the vivid images in his head. Gripping Sasuke by the shoulders, Naruto pushed him away.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused, until he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. "I…I'm sorry, Naruto. I couldn't help myself."

"It's quite all right. I sympathize." He glanced down at his pants, which felt dreadfully tight, and he groaned. "This sucks."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose at Naruto's choice of words. "You know," he said, "if you're _that_ bad off, I could…"

Naruto choked back something between a cough and a squeak. That was rather painful. "What!"

The dark-eyed man leaned close, his voice deepening to a rolling bass, causing Naruto's arousal to become that much more uncomfortable. "I said, I could do something about this—" his hand came to rest in between Naruto's legs, and the blonde gave a startle whimper at the sudden warmth, "—if you really needed me to." Naruto swallowed at the lump rising in his throat, without succeeding in getting rid of it. "Ah…I see that you _do_ need me to?" The smile became a smirk as Naruto felt nimble hands unbuckle his belt.

"Sasuke…don't. You don't have—" He shut up fast when his lips were covered in a searing kiss. _Maybe I was wrong? Maybe he isn't a virgin…and just acts like a tight-ass?_ While he was thinking, his pants came loose, and he felt a very warm hand enter his underwear. Naruto moaned as Sasuke gripped him. The pressure was just enough. The movement began, and he fell back, leaning on his hands, breaking the kiss. "Aaaah…Oh, _God_…Sasuke…that feels so…aaah…" He couldn't talk any more. All Naruto could do was sit back and let the waves of pleasure wash over him from the agonizingly slow pace that Sasuke's hand was moving at. His eyes closed, and his head dropped back, releasing a low moan that rumbled through his chest. Then, the pressure was gone.

Before he could look, he felt something warm and very _wet_ brush against the tip of his erection. Eyes flew open, and he found himself looking at something that nearly made him lose it right then and there. Sasuke was tentatively running his tongue along the top of that straining hard piece of flesh. "S-Sasuke…what?" But he only got so far, because his senses were soon overwhelmed as that tongue laved him up and down, then licked at the tip, as if it were an ice cream cone. His breathing came in gasps, ragged as if he'd run a marathon. "Sasuke…please…" What was he begging for? Hell if he knew. He just needed…Sasuke.

The tongue left his length for a moment. "Naruto, let me. This is one of _my_ fantasies…" Naruto's eyes closed, and he let Sasuke do what he intended. He was licked, kissed, fondled, and then _oh, dear Lord…_thoroughly sucked. His arms lost their strength, and he fell backward, his back thumping to the linoleum.

"Ah…S-Sasuke…I…I'm…oh, _fuuuuck_…I'm going to come…" It was too late. He spilled himself into Sasuke's mouth, and to his surprise, the man swallowed every bit of it. Naruto lay in a boneless, sated heap on the floor of the elevator, and Sasuke crawled over him, straddling his hips.

"Did you like that, Naruto?" The blonde in question could only nod weakly. "That's good. I did too." After a moment of thought, he added, "I think that qualifies as a proper sin." Naruto started to laugh, and Sasuke joined him. There was no point in denying that it was funny. Their laughter died when the elevator suddenly began moving again. Both men jumped to their feet, and Naruto straightened his clothes, while Sasuke gathered their jackets.

Just before the doors opened again, Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a small peck on the cheek. "I'll have to teach you some more sins, won't I, Sasuke?" That had the taller man blushing.

--

**A/N: **There you go. Chapter 4, "Real Sin", will be posted as soon as I have...12 reviews for this chapter (this number is negotiable, but only down to 10). And in case you're wondering...(threat or promise)...it's both. So press the purple button. But keep in mind that if you're flaming, I'll just roast marshmallows on you.


	4. Real Sin

**A/N:** Here's the LAST chapter. I hope you've got your brains screwed in. Otherwise, you might lose them. Content warning: Sasuke's an **HUGE** tease, and he's a bit emotional. Panicky, and just girly...I wanted him to crack. Guess you could say it's my sadistic side, but I wanted to break him. In the end, I think he enjoyed it thoroughly. You tell me.

**Warnings:**

**FL--**Foul Language

**Y--**Yaoi

**L--**Lemony goodness...

**Legal Stuffiness:** I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters therein. Kishimoto Masashi, sole proprietor, and he owns my soul.

--

**Bless Me, Father…**

**-- **

**Chapter 4:** Real Sin

--

Sasuke wasn't sure why it had happened. One minute, they had been yelling at each other, and the next, he was listening in shocked silence to Naruto spouting off one of the most _vivid_ fantasies he'd ever heard of. He'd felt his body responding to those words, and then, when the blonde had said he cared for him…it was all he could do to make himself sit still. The words the priest had said the previous Sunday came back to him.

_"Love is not a sin…"_

Was it love? Or was it lust? Either way, he was sure he wasn't just going to be able to let it pass him by. It was as if he were trying to rationalize to himself why he could do this…why he could be with Naruto. He wanted to. For the very first time in his life, Sasuke found that he was now wanting something for himself. Not the way one wants a new car or a better place to live. He wanted—no, he _needed_ Naruto. Needed him the way he needed air to breathe.

His entire life had been an exercise in self-denial and restraint. Uchiha Sasuke always took the high road. When he was faced with situations that could potentially have him breach his agreement with himself to be good, he simply walked away. Being Catholic actually meant a lot to him. His faith kept him anchored. It gave him something to help ground him in reality. But…he didn't want his feelings for Naruto to be something that went against that faith.

The priest said it wasn't a sin to love.

Sasuke's head hurt. Did he love Naruto? His feelings were strong, whatever they were. When that blonde was around, he had trouble concentrating on anything other than painfully vivid fantasies. It was worse now, because he knew. Sasuke had heard every movement that came from the neighboring cell, and was distraught, thinking that Naruto was going to come into his cubicle. He thought that the man would invite himself in and man-handle him…and Sasuke found himself wishing that he would. But he knew it wouldn't happen, in spite of his fears.

Why not? Well, that was simple. Naruto had not initiated what Sasuke did in the elevator. _No, that was all me._ He allowed himself a smile as he thought of what Naruto looked like as he collapsed to the floor of the elevator. His eyes had been closed, face contorted in pleasure, and his breathing was ragged. Sasuke took a sip of his coffee, trying to steady his thoughts. He didn't need to start thinking about that too much.

But it was rather enjoyable…okay, who was he kidding? He had relished being with Naruto. And that was the source of his present agitation. Sasuke knew that according to his religion, what he had done was not right. But the priest…he kept thinking of what the man had said, and how he thought of Naruto more and more, and how when he did, it wasn't always sexual. He had a dream the night before…it was nothing short of warm and fuzzy.

Sasuke had walked into his apartment in his dream, and found Naruto sitting on the couch. He had gone to sit with him, and they kicked off their shoes to lay together for hours, not needing to talk, because they held a silent communication. He wanted that. He wanted that with Naruto, but he couldn't bring himself to ask for it. Sasuke's pride got in his way on that front: he didn't want to be the one to give in. But at the same time, he knew he had already done so, to a certain extent. His thoughts were so jumbled right now, he just needed to clear his head.

So, he stood up, grabbed his jacket, and his keys, and left. He felt a little guilty for not telling Naruto that he was going to play hookie, but if he even looked into the other man's cubicle, he was sure he wouldn't be able to leave without him. There was a little twinge in his chest as he entered the elevator. Pressing the button for the ground floor, he stared at the spot on the floor where Naruto had been, laying there while Sasuke pleasured him. He closed his eyes. It was all he could do not to take the elevator back up to the twenty-first floor.

He needed to think. That was his top priority. When he needed to do some major thinking, there were two places he went. There was a bench that sat on the edge of the river, and he always found it peaceful to sit there and breathe in the air that seemed cleaner there. The second place was the cathedral. He wanted to talk to the priest again. In a way, he was frightened. He knew that whatever the man told him, he would not be able to handle it. If he was a pervert, and needed help, that would certainly be bad news. But could he take it if he was told that it was okay? Could he allow himself to love Naruto?

--

"Father, I need your advice."

"Of course, my son."

"I have been thinking on what you last told me. You said that love is not a sin. I was frightened, Father. I still am. Why is it so scary?"

"Love, especially when it's new, is an uncertain thing. It's like…a newborn deer. It's trying to find its feet, and it takes a while. Have you ever seen a deer running, my son?"

"Yes, Father. It's beautiful."

There was a smile in the priest's voice. "Yes, it is. That's how love is. It takes a bit of time to get through the awkward stages, but soon, you find your feet, and then you can run."

"Really, Father?"

"You'll be fine, son. You've got a good heart. Every man must find that which makes him truly happy. The Church has its views, but every one of us struggles to find our own way. I am of the opinion that love forms in the strangest of places…in spite of us. Go now, son."

"Yes, Father."

As he exited the confessional, Sasuke bit his lip anxiously. He felt a bit better, but he still needed to think. Getting into his car, he drove home. Once he had parked in his spot in the garage, he took the elevator up to his apartment. He lived on the tenth floor. The doors slid open, and he walked distractedly down the hall. If he told Naruto how he felt, what would he say? It wasn't something he was altogether sure of. He said he cared for him. Was that the same thing as Sasuke felt?

Sasuke dug his keys from his pocket, and sifted through them, locating his apartment key, then looking up to the lock in his door, only to find a body in the way. It was Naruto. "Playing hookie, are we?"

Sasuke reached around the man, attempting to ignore how good he smelled, and unlocked his door. "It would seem so. I needed to talk to a friend." Pushing past Naruto, he entered his apartment, tossing his keys onto the kitchen table. "Come in, and lock the door behind you." _So much for thinking some more…_He heard the door close, and the lock being engaged.

"You didn't think you could talk to me?" Naruto asked, coming to stand in front of him. Sasuke's mouth went dry.

"I…I needed an objective opinion." Why did he always have to stammer where Naruto was concerned? He hated that!

"About what, Sasuke?" Naruto was advancing on him now, drawing close. Sasuke could feel his body-heat. He couldn't answer. Not with Naruto standing so close. Panic was rising in his chest, and there was a strange, queasy feeling in his stomach. He swallowed hard, trying to free his throat of the lump there. Nothing. "Sasuke?" Curious eyes watched him, and Sasuke found himself backing away, only to run into the wall. He clawed his way down the wall until he got to a corner, and held on to it, ready to bolt down the hall if Naruto got too close.

--

Sasuke looked like a scared rabbit again. Naruto stepped closer to him, and he felt the tension crackling in the air, like static electricity from a wool sweater. Why did he look like he was so frightened? "Calm down, Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto slowly edged toward him, as one might do a feral cat, for fear of being scratched or bitten. "Just…stay calm okay? I'm not here to hurt you. I'm not going to do anything bad to you." He just kept saying those things, all the while sidling up to his nervous companion, and soon he had wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling him close. The tall, slender man leaned down, burying his face in Naruto's neck, and soaked his shoulder with hot tears. Naruto had a difficult time reconciling this sniveling mess with the man he knew. "Hey…don't cry. What's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed into his neck. It was a sound of complete contentment. Naruto watched as he stood straight, drawing himself up to his full height. This caused him to have to look up. Eyes like smoldering coals held his, and he suddenly felt trapped. He felt like he couldn't move. _Do you really want to move, Naruto?_ It took two seconds to realize that no, he didn't. So when Sasuke's hands rose, threading fingers through his hair, and pulling him forward, he just melted into that touch. It felt so wonderful, so soft. It felt like how Naruto knew Heaven must feel. Sasuke's forehead rested against his.

"Nothing's wrong, Naruto. Nothing can be, now."

Blue eyes widened, and he stared up at Sasuke, who was now smiling through his tears. It was the kind of smile Naruto had always wanted. Sad, happy, full of emotion…what was that emotion? If he thought his eyes were wide already, he was wrong. When he saw the truth of what Sasuke felt, he felt his eyes bulge, and his heart clench in his chest. "Naruto…" _Oh, no…he's going to say it…_ "Naruto, I—" Naruto stopped him, silencing him with a finger.

"Don't say it, Sasuke. Not yet."

"Why?"

Naruto smiled slowly. "I don't want you to say it until you're sure." Sasuke blinked at him. He obviously didn't know what Naruto was talking about. "You're always talking about faith. I'm not a religious man, Sasuke. You know that. But I don't want to have you do something that you'll regret later, especially if it's against the faith you love so much." Those dark eyes were watching him, full of a heated emotion that made Naruto want to either run away or jump on him. That emotion was all he saw. It was all he felt. It surrounded him, drowned him. _This is going to kill me_. But what a way to go…

He felt himself being gently prodded backward, until his back connected with the wall. Sasuke's mouth descended on his, and there was no more room for thought. All air between them was squeezed out, as the taller man pressed himself against Naruto. His kiss was sweet, yet demanding, and Naruto thought he was going to burn alive as he felt something soft but stiff against his leg. He whimpered, just a little, as Sasuke slipped his tongue into his parted lips, reaching, tasting, exploring. Hands moved teasingly over his clothing, plucking at his suit jacket before moving beneath it, and tracing the contours of hard muscle beneath his shirt. In all of this, Naruto was motionless, other than simply trying to return Sasuke's kiss with equal force and heat. He was finally allowed to breathe when those tormenting lips slid down his chin, parting to admit the exit of his tongue, which was now running down Naruto's neck. Lost in the sensations bombarding his brain, Naruto failed to realize that Sasuke was loosening his tie, then taking it off altogether.

--

Two-hundred-dollar silk slithered to the floor, and then Sasuke was working at the buttons of Naruto's shirt. They seemed rather stubborn. Finally, when they were all undone, he slipped his hands inside, only to find a white sleeveless undershirt. Naruto made a squeak when Sasuke yanked off his dress shirt and jacket, and he smirked against Naruto's neck. "Nnnnn…Sasuke…"

"Mm?" He asked, not really a question, but more of an inquisitive noise. His eyes caught a glimpse of Naruto's tongue darting out to lick his lips. Sasuke paused for a moment in his exploration of tanned skin, waiting for an answer.

"I…I _need_ you…Sasuke…" Naruto's voice, usually so loud and excited, was low, throaty, and had to be what sex would sound like if it could talk. But he wasn't sure what to do. Up until this point, he had moved through pure instinct. He knew what Naruto wanted. Could he do that?

After a short and rather one-sided debate in his mind, he grasped the white cotton undershirt and shucked it off of a tanned torso with one fluid motion. Sasuke blinked at Naruto. Standing against the wall, half naked, almost _glowing_, with his eyes glazed and lips parted, he looked like an angel come to Earth. Sasuke thought to himself that the only real sin he could commit was denying his feelings. Everyone had to find what made them happy, right? At the moment, he was quite happy, so he lost all of his hesitation then.

Taking hold of Naruto's belt, he pulled forward, then slid his arms around his lower back. Applying slight pressure caused delicious friction, and he made a low, growling sound. When he had sufficiently recovered from this action, he did it again, only harder. Naruto panted, and Sasuke whispered, "What do you need, Naruto?" He knew his breath was tickling the small hairs on the other man's neck, because he tried to squirm away. He found that to be an interesting result, so he tried it again. "Tell me…" He drew out those words, breathing hotly against sensitive flesh. He moved against Naruto, just as full lips parted to speak.

"Naaaahhh…oh…d-do that again…Sasu…ke…"

Far be it from him to refuse a request from Naruto. Sasuke gripped either side of firm hips, pulling, pushing, pressing, sliding…and soon he panted right along with Naruto. He let his fingers play over the soft cloth of a blue pair of pants, and then felt hands on him, as well. Naruto had finally come out of his stupor, and his hands worked almost feverishly, divesting Sasuke of his tie, then his jacket, and shirt. Warm lips worked their way down his neck, and Sasuke sighed. His skin tingled in every place where Naruto touched him. It was like he was slowly but surely being set on fire, one patch of skin at a time. And he loved every second of it. He stopped breathing when he felt something wet on his left nipple. Eyes wide, he looked down. Naruto's mouth was latched firmly onto that hypersensitive spot, and he let out a strangled gasp when blue eyes looked up at him through a fog of need. _He looks like he's going to eat me…_

That was a rather absurd thought, but it was the only one that accurately described Naruto's expression. He looked…hungry. Sasuke felt teeth nipping, and he jerked slightly in reaction to it. It was too hot. The air suddenly pressed in on him, making him feel as if he were wearing entirely too many clothes. Apparently, Naruto felt the same way, because he was working at the buckle of Sasuke's belt, as well as his own. All Sasuke could do was watch as Naruto continued to nip and suckle at his chest, while deftly removing two sets of pants. _He's rather…talented at that, isn't he?_

Pants and shoes went skidding across the floor, and Sasuke stumbled when Naruto pulled him forward, and they crashed into the wall. Naruto's left leg curled around Sasuke's right, pulling the pale man more tightly against him while his hips rolled forward, and Sasuke's breath hissed out. All of these sensations were too new, too raw. He felt something, deep in his stomach, that told him he wanted more. He wanted more than this. Sasuke wanted everything. He wanted, and he let himself want it. As he ground against Naruto, hard flesh and silk sliding and creating the most unbearably wonderful friction imaginable, he leaned forward, and kissed the crook of Naruto's neck, then opened his mouth to sink his teeth into tanned skin.

"Aaah!" The smaller man jumped, and his nails dug into the skin of Sasuke's shoulders. He panted, whined, and then started moaning when the bite was soothed with a wide swipe of Sasuke's tongue. "God…" Naruto breathed in his ear, "…how can you feel so good, Sasuke?" Sasuke did not answer him. He merely ran teasing fingers along a well-muscled abdomen, coming to rest hooked into the waist of Naruto's flaming orange silk underwear. "Ahhh. Sasuke…please…"

"Please what?" He ran his left index finger down to brush at the beginnings of soft, wiry hair, and was rewarded with a gasp. "What, Naruto? Weren't you supposed to be _teaching_ me?" Sasuke was a bit surprised at himself, and he could tell that Naruto was as well. His voice sounded as if he were _teasing_, which he supposed he was, a little. It was also a challenge, and one he knew the other man couldn't resist. Naruto's eyes were cloudy, and unfocused. He let out a groan when Sasuke withdrew his fingers.

The blue-eyed man's hands moved on the offensive, taking hold of the sides of his dark blue underwear, and yanking them down to his ankles. Sasuke suddenly found himself falling to the floor as his feet were pulled from under him. There was a soft slapping sound as his rear end made intimate acquaintance with hard wood. He could ignore the pain, however, when he watched Naruto crawl into his lap, and push him onto his back. "Didn't I tell you? I don't back down." That voice was full of a kind of challenge that Sasuke could not for the life of him resist. So, he stared into blue eyes, waiting. Naruto's shapely eyebrows rose expectantly.

"I'm waiting for my _lesson_." Sasuke drew out the last word suggestively, a smirk on his lips.

Full lips pulled into a smirk of their own as Naruto leaned down, and lapped at Sasuke's mouth with his tongue. "Sasuke, here's lesson number one. You should do well with this. It's all about self-control."

_Self control? What's he going to…oh, shit…_

"Don't move, Sasuke. That's the lesson." Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto had now stripped himself of his underwear, and was straddling Sasuke's hips, just low enough so that no friction could occur. It was horrifically erotic, as he watched the blonde man _touching_ himself. Hands slid over tanned skin, eliciting small gasps as they moved over sensitive areas, and came teasingly close to an as-yet un-dealt with erection. Naruto groaned, licking his lips as fingers finally ghosted over straining flesh. Sasuke wanted to touch him. He wanted to make those sounds come from those lips. He wanted to make him moan, beg and scream, then stop, and tease. Then he could do it all over again.

The stuttering breaths Naruto was taking were too much. He was hypnotized, entranced. It was as if the movement of Naruto's hands, which were now stroking his own member, was making him absolutely mad. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to stand it any longer, Naruto ceased touching himself, leaned over him, and kissed him gently, almost gingerly. "Very good, Sasuke. You pass this part of lesson one. That was the practice test. Now, let's see how you so with the real thing." For some reason, Sasuke felt as if he were afraid. He swallowed hard as Naruto slid down his body, coming to rest between his parted knees.

Bright blue had gone darker in eyes that teased him, almost mocking, but not quite. Though he tried very, _very hard_, Sasuke was unable to keep himself from gasping when Naruto leaned down and ran his tongue over the junction of his hip and thigh. That warm wetness trailed over his skin, and Naruto's breath hit the moistened areas, causing him to shiver. Teeth grazed the skin just at his hipbone, and he jumped. Naruto sniggered. "I'll call that a reflex. Now, on with your lesson." Sasuke blinked down at the smaller man, who was still torturing him to his heart's content.

He could see nothing of that beautiful face, but he saw clearly the mark he had made earlier. An angry red ring of tooth-marks surrounded an already purpling bruise. Sasuke wanted to soothe that small hurt, along with any and all others Naruto may ever feel. His internal musings were interrupted, however, at one of the most insanely intense sensations he'd ever felt. Somehow, Sasuke's eyes had drifted to the ceiling. They returned quickly to looking at his lower body, where he saw Naruto taking the length of him into his mouth. Sasuke nearly swallowed his own tongue.

"Ahhhhhh….N…N…Naaa…" Why couldn't he speak coherently? _That's very simple, Sasuke. Naruto's got your dick in his mouth. In case you've forgotten, nobody's touched it other than you…and now _he's_ going to make you beg._ Sasuke hated his inner voice. It showed up at the most inconvenient times, and he wished he could shut it up. _Stop thinking and enjoy it, idiot._ Now that, he could agree with. While he was dealing with his inner annoyance, Naruto had dislodged his erection from his throat, and was now moving his hands over it slowly, petting it as if the hard flesh were a soft, fluffy kitten. He couldn't stand much more of this. Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head, and he moaned loudly, his entire body shaking. "Naruto…can't…take…any…more…"

When his eyes returned to their correct orientation, he saw Naruto leaning over him. A look of concern was what he found in formerly cloudy eyes. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" He could honestly say that now, he was all right. Only…he hadn't meant for those hands to stop moving… Then Naruto said something that made his stomach clench. "Maybe…maybe we should stop?"

Both he and his inner voice said at the same moment, "Not a chance," and he pulled the body above him down hard, making sure that as much of their skin touched as possible. "Oops," he whispered innocently in Naruto's ear, "I moved. Guess I fail?" The very tips of his fingers barely touched smooth, tanned skin, trailing down from taut shoulders to the tensing muscles at the small of Naruto's back. Breath caught against his shoulder, and he smiled. "I guess I'm just a _bad_ student."

Sasuke nearly laughed at himself. In a way, it felt ridiculous saying such things. But under the circumstances, he was pretty sure Naruto didn't mind. He became certain of that fact when his face was gripped in a pair of lightly calloused hands, and Naruto slid up his body to take his lips in a feral, passionate kiss. "No," Naruto said against his mouth, "You did well. 'A' plus. With smiley faces. You deserve a reward…" Heat upon heat spread through his body as he felt the other man's legs parting, his arms pulling him up, and soon he was in a seated position with arms and legs wrapped firmly around his waist, Naruto grinding against him. The sudden onslaught of sensation ripped a desperate cry from his throat, and he clawed blindly at the man in his arms, while trying his best to press him closer, ever closer.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried out when Sasuke's hands fell to his hips, dragging him as close as he could get him, as hard as he could. It felt so good it hurt, and it hurt so much it was wonderful. Sasuke could feel his heart hammering in his chest, as every nerve in his body became effervescent with pent-up energy. The blonde in his lap moaned long and loud, the sound causing Sasuke's body to pulse, and sweat sprang from every pore, making skin slide wetly. "_Sasu—ke…_" Naruto's voice next to his ear was low, growling, and unbelievably full of everything that was sex. "_Sasuke…I…I want you…_" Lips moved away from his ear as hands gripped his face, and he saw Naruto before him. "_I need you. Now, Sasuke._"

Through the haze in his mind, Sasuke found that little dying hesitation flare back to life again. He was in completely uncharted territory. What did he do now? He knew the basic mechanics of sex, though he had never experienced it before, but this was _not_ something they taught you in health class. Generally speaking, he was pretty clueless. Okay, so he was a complete neophyte. He had done pretty good so far, and didn't want to tarnish that glowing record by doing anything stupid. So, he stilled Naruto's hips—much to his own dismay—and spoke to the incredulous face before him. "I don't want to do this on the floor, Naruto. Can we go to my bedroom?" At a vehement nod, he rose to his feet (amazingly enough, Naruto was able to stay firmly latched onto his hips by virtue of _very_ strong and flexible legs).

As he laid Naruto onto the soft comforter that covered his bed, Sasuke bit his lip. What if he hurt him? He wasn't sure he could live with himself if he did. Naruto noticed his uncertainty, and abused lips smiled up at him softly in understanding, "We just need something to smooth the way…do you have any lotion?" _God, this is embarrassing…_he thought as he reached back to his night-table. In a drawer, there was a bottle, which he used on those nights when his dreams and thoughts of the man beneath him became too unbearable. Naruto didn't make any comments on his choice of lotion, for which he was glad (he wasn't picky…he just liked the smell of strawberries). An argument at this point would certainly spoil the mood, more so than his having to get (for lack of a better word) _lube_. The very word sounded dirty, even in his mind. _Hey!_ That stupid inner voice yelled, _you're getting distracted! Focus!_

Right. The bottle was plucked from his hands, and he was pushed onto his back again. Naruto poured out a healthy amount of the viscous liquid into his palm, and rubbed his hands together briskly, in a decent imitation of a masseuse. Those hands smoothed over his painful erection, and he tried…oh, he tried not to moved against that slick touch, but it was futile. Naruto allowed him to rear up only once before he stilled him. "Stay calm." That, Sasuke decided, was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Who could possibly stay calm in such a situation? Was this like that self-control test? Even if it was, he sure as hell wasn't keeping his hands to himself this time.

Naruto's hand moved slowly over heated skin, drawing out sounds Sasuke didn't know he was capable of making, and after a few moments, he was pulled, and flopped down over the smaller man's body. He felt his right hand being tugged, and allowed it to be, then he watched, entranced, as Naruto coated it with the lotion, then began licking and sucking on the first two fingers. After a long moment Naruto released them, saying softly, "Use those first, one at a time."

"But won't that—"

"No, it won't hurt me, Sasuke. I promise, I'll tell you if it does." He blinked. How did he know what he was thinking? It took a moment to steady himself, propping himself up on his left elbow, but once he felt comfortable, his index finger was tracing its way down to a tight ring of muscle, and he felt a shiver move thorough Naruto's body as the wetness touched him. His prodding was tentative at first, testing. Once it gave way, he could feel a sort of slickness, and intense heat. Curious, he moved that exploring touch farther, taking in every texture before removing it. Following Naruto's instructions, and watching the other man for any sign, any hint, of discomfort, Sasuke slid that finger, as well as another, back in, continuing to explore the heat inside Naruto. When he found a slightly different texture, he moved his fingertips against it.

Suddenly, Naruto's entire body tensed, and a sharp intake of breath was exhaled as a loud moan. He heard Naruto's voice rasp out, "Again…please do that…again." He did, and to his amazement, Naruto was pushing back against his hand, whimpering and pleading, begging that he continue. Sasuke was in awe of the sweat-slicked body beneath him. How could that simple little touch cause this kind of pleasure? Again and again, he touched that little patch of something different, and every time, he saw Naruto arch up off of the bed, his hands gripping the coverlet, and it became obvious that he was very close to spilling himself all over the both of them.

That would leave quite a mess, and he wasn't sure he wanted to clean that up. Sasuke continued to push at that spot inside him, slowing to a much more bearable pace, and slid his body down, so that he could take Naruto into his mouth. Matching both motions in time with each other, he moved his mouth over aching flesh, and was startled when he felt Naruto's hands twining in his hair, pulling hard. When he took a look up at the source of the ragged moans and pants he heard, he saw something that made him almost die, right then and there. While before, his eyes had been closed, face contorted, he was staring down at Sasuke, a very intent expression in his eyes. All movement ceased. Sasuke suddenly felt that there was nothing else in the world. Only those eyes. They threatened to burn him alive, and he wanted them to. Finally, hands pulled him, away from his work, and up toward those eyes.

Lips met in a soft but insistent kiss, and Sasuke felt Naruto's hands on him, guiding him to lay atop him again, positioning him, and then finally pulling him forward slightly. Heat enveloped the very tip of his erection, and he heard Naruto moan. Sasuke himself couldn't _see_ it felt so wonderful. Having gone temporarily blind—or were his eyes closed? Yes, that was it. He opened his eyes, and looked down at Naruto, who was urging him forward. "Please, Sasuke, don't stop…_please_!" He continued to push forward until every bit of him was inside slick, tight warmth. Both of them were panting, and he stayed where he was, to give them time to get used to it. "Move…move, Sasuke. Please, don't make me wait anymore…I've been waiting for this for so long…"

At that, he began to move. Slowly, surely, softly. Inch by torturous inch, until Naruto finally wrapped his legs around him and pulled. Hard. The involuntary thrust made him inhale sharply, and his eyes cross. "For crying out loud, Naruto…" he didn't finish. But now, he had gotten the point, and moved a bit faster. It was driving him mad. Instinct was telling him he needed to push as hard and fast as he possibly could, but he didn't want to hurt him…then he remembered that Naruto told him he'd let him know if anything hurt, and he just let go. His movements quickened thrusting, pulling, pushing, stroking at Naruto's erection, it was too much. It wasn't enough. It was everything there was.

Heat like he never knew gathered in his stomach, and it began to squeeze in on itself, burning, aching, and finally, he heard a hoarse cry from Naruto that somehow resembled his name, and felt an unbearable squeeze around him, then, white and silvery stars exploded across his vision, and he actually did go blind for a moment. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. And he certainly could not move. When he regained his senses, he found that Naruto had rolled him to the side, and was already cleaning the both of them up. When napkins had been thrown away, the blonde snuggled up to him after pulling up the covers to their waists. For a moment, he waited for Sasuke to come down out of the clouds, where he seemed to have taken up permanent residence.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

He gave a little laugh. "Better than okay. Can I say it _now_?" His voice was sarcastic.

Naruto's shapely brows furrowed, and he said, "Only if you're _sure_. I don't want you thinking that way, and then realizing that you made a mistake. I mean, that would be horrible. It would be like—" Silencing him with a chaste kiss, he felt a smile against his lips.

Pulling away, he said, "Do you always babble after making love?"

"I babble when I'm happy, yes." A wide grin found itself plastered across Naruto's face. Sasuke adored Naruto's smile. It was those lips. Unbelievable.

"You're happy?" he teased.

Naruto feigned irritation. "Of _course_ I'm happy. I just lived out several of my fantasies, with the only person I ever want to be with ever again in my life. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"No reason." Sasuke deadpanned, letting a serious expression settle over his features.

Now, Naruto's distress was real. "Y…You're not happy?"

Sasuke was taken aback. It was only meant in fun…He had obviously not been aware of how deep Naruto's feelings ran. He smiled a little and kissed Naruto softly. What he was going to say didn't need to be said. "Yes, love. I'm happy."

--

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned…it has been one week since my last confession. Since then…"

**End**.

--

**A/N:** I hope that was hot enough. There is a limit to which I was not willing to go, especially on So, I have the whole scene in my head, and I'm sure you've conjured images of your own. And however I've written, your imagination would ultimately lead you in directions that I'm certain are much more interesting. Thanks for reading, and please review to let me know how this chapter turned out. Until next time, my little hentais...


End file.
